


Letters to The Stars

by ilikeshipping



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love Letters, One Shot, Unrequited Love, ben writes a letter to Rey with the intention of it never getting to her, is it the force???, letter writing, maybe lol, nOt iN tHaT wAy tHoUgH, somehow it magically does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipping/pseuds/ilikeshipping
Summary: Ben writes a letter to Rey with the intention of it never getting to her.





	Letters to The Stars

~~Dear Scavenger,~~

Dear Rey,

I hope that you are okay. I mean, is anyone ever really okay? I don't think so. We are always struggling through something, dreading something, doing whatever. Thats what makes our tiny worlds go round.

Anyways, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I treated you badly, I'm sorry I'm trying to destroy the one thing in your life that makes you feel like you _belong._ Trust me, I know how it feels to only belong to one thing. However I've come to learn that I am bigger than that one said thing and, I guess, so are you.

I can't stop thinking about touching your hand. I felt your past, present and future all in one touch and it was so overwhelmingly beautiful. Your touch haunts me, Rey. It is all I think about. I fear my core has finally melted. Have I gone soft? One little touch and somehow my hair is static, my mouth is dry and I can't stop thinking of how strong your presence was in that moment.

I don't think I'll ever be what you want me to be. I felt the feelings you were harbouring. I felt them. So solid and pure. 

Though you try to ignore them and push them away, they fly straight along our handy little bond and I feel everything you feel. Its more than hate you feel, its passion and its so much more, but so confusing.

Although the past few weeks have been eerily quiet. I don't feel you at all anymore. It is as if you were never there, this feeling of complete emptiness and being completely hallow inside won't go away. 

Rey, you quite literally completed me. You filled in the dark, black abyss in my soul and filled it with pure light and energy. Why don't you come back?

Is it because I offered you the galaxy? I only did that because I thought that was what you deserved. I guess I was just thinking in a really warped sense that we could one day rule over everything. However, not in the way you initially thought. It came out all wrong. Like a jerked up blaster.

I wish I could make it up to you somehow. I barely know you and I used to dislike the thought of you, but now that I know who you are and I've seen your face, I can't seem to shake you. You'll be with me forever, Rey. I know it. We balance each other out. We are balance. 

Why can't you come back now, if this is forever?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small one shot I was thinking about all night. 
> 
> ALSO INSPIRED BY THE WHOLE BEN AND HIM HAVING A CALLIGRAPHY SET !!!!!! IMAGINE HIS BEAUTIFUL WRITING!!!!!!
> 
> Anyway enjoy this crap!


End file.
